iMeet Hannah Montana
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Carly has Hannah Montana on iCarly, but she's nothing like she expected. CROSSOVER, NO PAIRINGS RATING MAY CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

iMeet Hannah Montana

'We are on in 5, 4, 3, 2,' Freddie counted down. I looked nervously at Sam. No, I wasn't nervous because of the show, I do this every week. No, I was nervous because Hannah Montana was supposed to be on today's show, but she hadn't shown up yet. But, as they say, the show must go on!

'I'm Carly!' I say exuberantly.

'And I'm Sam!' says Sam in much the same way.

'And this is iCarly!' we exclaim together.

'Now today we were supposed to have a special guest'

'But she didn't show up, that weirdo'

'Sam! Be nice!'

'Sorry Hannah!' Sam had the decency to look at least a little apologetic.

'But as Sam said, she didn't show up, so we're going to do something else!'

'Yeah, like see if we can find her, and hit her with this sock of frozen butter!'

'Sam! No, we're going to have Sam send a text with her feet! We've done this before, but this time she'll actually type a sentence! You're on, Sam!'

Sam sat down and pulled her phone out. Waving it towards the camera, she kicks her shoes off, peels the socks away and sticks her phone between a couple of toes. Freddie positions the camera to where it shows the screen of the phone and holds as still as possible.

Sam carefully types in 'Fredward is a dork' and says, 'Ta da!' She stands up and holds the applause button down on her sound box. After the applause dies down, I open my mouth to say something, but Spencer pokes his head in the door.

'Carly, there's someone here for you.' I look, and Hannah Montana is standing right behind him, along with a girl that looks like she had red Kool-aid dumped on her head. I instantly grin, and Hannah walks in. She doesn't even say sorry or anything, but I introduce her anyway.

'Ladies and gentleman, Hannah Montana!!!' Hannah walks out from behind the camera and waves to the crowd.

'Evening, everybody! Hey Carly, Sam, thanks for having me on the show!'

'Thanks for coming out! So, today on iCarly we're going to have a contest. We're going to see who can hold their head underneath the ice cold water the longest! We have three buckets, and the rules are you can come up to breathe, but that's it.' I noticed Hannah's face go from 'I'm having fun' to 'Uh-oh'. Sam and I bounced over to the water buckets, but Hannah was frozen in place. I motion for her to come over.

'C'mon, Hannah, aren't you going to join us?' Hannah shook her head no.

'Um, okay, well, while I talk to Hannah watch this video of Sam beating up people who tried to steal our ideas with a sock full of butter!' Freddie cut to the video, while I walked over to Hannah.

'Hannah, you have to do this. You agreed to be on iCarly, I assumed you knew the type of random stuff we do, and that whenever we have a celebrity guest they join in.'

'No, no, no, no, Carly, you don't understand. I can't do that. It, um, it will mess up my vocal cords. Yeah, my vocal cords.' Hannah stammered in what was obviously a lie.

'Um, okay, whatever you say. Then what SHOULD we do?'

'I don't know, I just won't put my head in that bucket. You can't make me.' Hannah looked almost scared to death, so I didn't say anything. I was about to ask her if she might sing for us, but Sam cut in before I could.

'Oh yeah? Well you'll do it or I'll hit you with this sock!' She swung the sock of frozen butter menacingly in Hannah's direction, who shrank back at the thought of even touching, let alone being hit by the sock.

'Um, sorry, I think I have to go now. Thanks for having me and everything, but I really have to go. Come on Lola.' Hannah grabbed the Kool-aid girl's arm and started dragging her away, while Lola looked back and mouthed, 'I love your show!'. I turned to Sam.

'Well, we can have that contest all by ourselves, I guess.'

'Good thing you decided that.' said Freddie. 'That video's just about over, so get ready.'.

**Please review, this is my first iCarly fic. I do have other Hannah Montana fics though, please look at those if you have time. Thank you!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

'Uhh, and we're back, with iCarly!' I'm so nervous, my hands are shaking.

'Hannah had to leave, cos she's a turd.' Sam interjects.

'Sam!'

'What?'

'Nevermind! On with the contest!'

Sam and I bounce over to the buckets, and Freddy has conveniently removed the extra bucket.

'3, 2, 1, GO!' Sam and I submerge our heads.

OMG it's cold in here. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. It gets colder, and colder, and colder, but all I can think about is what happened with Hannah. Why wouldn't she participate? Probably afraid of messing up her princess hairdo. Oh yeah, I saw those brown roots at the roots of Blondie's wig. But no matter. Oh gosh I can't stand this anymore. I come up out of the water and look over. Sam is bent over her bucket with her hands hanging down, and she's… Dancing? I'll never fully understand Sam. I tap her shoulder.

'SAM!'

She comes flying up, spraying me in the face with her wet hair.

'Did I win? YES YES YES!' She turns to me. 'You owe me a candy bar!'

'Nuh huh!'

'Let's ask the audience!' She turns towards Freddy's camera. 'Do I deserve a candy bar from Carly?'

Freddy walked over to the computer, careful to keep the camera steadily trained on Sam's face.

'90% of viewers say yes!'

'Ha! I toldja. Now let's see it!'

'Fine!' I walk over to the mini-fridge and toss Sam a Three Musketeers bar, which, predictably, she wolfed down.

'THAT WAS SO GOOD!'

'And that's all for iCarly today, join us next time!' I beam.

'Byeeeeee!' Sam and I both mug for the camera and Freddy cuts.

'What was up with Hannah? She wouldn't do anything!' Sam seems frustrated. At least I gave her the candy bar, cos otherwise she'd be steaming mad.

'I don't know, but she was obviously scared of something! Maybe she didn't want to mess up her hair?'

Sam snorted.

'I don't think so. There's something else going on here. I don't know what it is, but it's something weird.'

Freddy piped in with his opinion. 'I agree with Carly. She's not hiding anything, she just wanted to keep her hair nice. Maybe she has a concert tonight?'

I looked at Sam who rolled her eyes.

'No Fredward, if she'd had a concert she would have given us tickets. And you're just agreeing with Carly cos you like her. I'm outta here.'

She stomped over to the elevator and I heard her slam the door on her way out.

'Well, I guess I better be going too.' Freddy started to pack up his laptop.

'I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up on my way to school?' Freddy looked at me funny.

'Sure.'

'Okay, bye.'

Freddy left, and I slouched over and collapsed into one of the beanbag chairs. I honestly didn't think it was the hairstyle that kept Hannah from joining us, but if it wasn't that, then what was it?

**Hides from the angry mob who's trying to lynch me.**


End file.
